


It's just a kitchen towel

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Chris Evan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until someone dries themselves off with your kitchen towel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a kitchen towel

 

The shower makes me wake as I turn in bed. He must have gone straight to bed after he was done shooting yesterday with the evidence of my boy shorts still hugging my hips. I stretched out on my back, hearing the springs creak underneath me.

"Morning, babe!"

"Morning!!"

"You want to join me, Ruthie?"

"Maybe later, it's my day off. You want coffee?"

"Sure thing," he pokes his head out the bathroom door, dripping wet as he sees me in my underwear. "...and don't wear those."

I smile as he closes the door again and make my way downstairs, to the coffeepot and start it up. I check the dryer as I wait and curse to myself, seeing the towels wet. I restart the cycle and throw on one of Chris' dirty shirts knowing they won't be ready for another hour. I flop to the couch as I hear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, babe. We got any clean towels?"

My eyes stay on the book I was trying to finish from the night before.

"They're clean but they're drying right now. I forgot to start the dryer last night."

"You're still wearing those," he said hooking his finger in the waistband of my panties.

"I'm also wearing shirt, thanks for noticing."

He swats my thigh playfully.

"You want to dry me off?"

"With what? My panties? That's not going to happen, there's not enough cloth."

"Fine, guess I'll have to find an alternative."

"Alternative to what?"

"Nothing," he shouts as he walks out of sight.

I shake my head as I go back to the kitchen for my coffee. Chris open the dryer. I can hear a "damn" come from the laundry as I take a fresh sip.

"I told you they were wet!"

"That's okay. This will do just fine."

"What will?"

I turn as he walks butt naked into the kitchen with a dish towel in his hand as he wipes his hair.

"See anything you like, babe?"

"Put that shit down now."

"What?"

My face turns red but my anger already hit the roof.

"Stop using my kitchen towel!"

"It's just a towel, babe."

"You put that shit down right now or I will fucking strangle you, Chris."

"It was either that or be wet."

I was growing increasingly aroused as I was furious as he wiped the dishtowel over his stomach.

"Christopher Robert Evans, you drop that fucking towel right now."

He grinned, pushing the towel slowly over his cock, stroking lazily. I smashed my coffee cup on the island and ran after Chris as he jetted from the kitchen.

"Why are you so mad, Ruth?! You can always get another one."

He was already up the stairs as I slipped on the hardwood floor. The sneaky bastard would be going to the bedroom to defend himself. I stopped in the middle of the room, not seeing him there as my panting filled the room. Chris scooped me up and tossed me onto the bed face first. I had no time to recover as he pulled my hands behind my back, tying them off with that damn kitchen towel. He stayed on top of me for a little while longer as I try to kick at him.

"Babe, calm down."

"You wiped off your cock with my kitchen towel."

"Yeah, well you are wearing my shirt."

He yanks the shirt over my head and wraps it tightly around the towel.

"What the hell?"

"You still mad?"

"Yes!"

I try pulling only to have it hurt. Chris pulls me up to my knees against his chest as he holds me still with one arm. He tilts my head, kissing my neck as I start to relax. If I wasn't so pissed off at him, I would have enjoyed something like this, one hand holding my breast and the other drawing small circles over the front of my boy shorts. Tricky fucker knew how to calm me, and it really was starting to work.

"Anything to say now?"

"Eat me, jerk.”

"Okay."

He turned me into the bed sheets and jerked of my undies. He kept his eyes on me as I tried to wrestle him off. I couldn't help that now I was laughing.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing what you told me..."

He pried my legs apart, licking his lips before tracing mine slowly. He took his time, know what annoyed me and what made me relax. He hoisted my leg over the back of his shoulder and spread my lips with a moan.

"Ruth, you really do look good enough to eat."

I could hear a little bit of a growl from him as he flicked his tongue at my clit. He held me in place but I couldn't help rocking my hips. He wet his finger, pushing in slow. His free hand grasped my heaving breast as I pulled at the towel.

His lip sucked harder, his tongue pushed stronger, and his finger went fucked me faster.

"Oh, god..."

"Still mad now?"

"No, no. I'm not. Just please don't stop!"

He pulled his finger away and kept both legs over each of his shoulders. My eyes clamped shut, so did my legs but Chris pinned them to the bed. I cried out his name as I gasped for breath.

He sat back on his heels before lying in the bed next to me. Chris snaked his arm underneath me, turning to his back as I laid on top of him.

"I'm sorry about the towel, I was only kidding," he said as he untied the kitchen towel. He kissed each of my wrists before holding me in his arms.

"It was only a kitchen towel."

"It's a bit long, don't you think."

"It was _my_ kitchen towel."

"Fair enough, you gonna throw it away now?"

"No. I'm going to use it on you."

"What? No you're not?"

I reached down and stroked him, making his erection worse. A quick squeeze was all that he needed.

"You want to bet? This is how you can make it up to me, Cap."

He smiled as he backed into the headboard and raised his hands over his head. I left the towel only a little bit loose but made sure that the knot was tight enough for him.

"That's actually a better knot than the one I did."

"I know, silly. I was a Girl Scout."

I traced my lips down the muscles on his chest. He pulled at the towel as I went lower, I was careful not to touch any place near his cock. I made sure he was watching as the tip of my tongue played with his hip with my teeth sinking into his skin a little to make his moan.

"Maybe I should have done this sooner, babe."

"Coulda, shoulda, woulda..." I smile as I move from the bed.

"What where are you going?"

I kiss the top of his lower hair line as his cock switches slightly.

"I'm choosing to shower, without you."

"Ruth! Get back here!"

"Nope. Here's how this is going to happen. I'm gonna wash up. If you stay where you are, I'll let you dry me off with your tongue and the bed sheets."

"Wait, please?"

I ran the water, listening to the pipes whine over his laughter. From the bedroom, the head board banged against the wall. I drench myself completely as I smile to myself, shutting off the water as I stepped back into the bedroom. Chris was close to undoing my knot with his teeth until he felt my climb on top of him.

His eyes shifted to the many drops of water running down my body onto his and the bed sheets. He tried to hide his moans by biting his lips. I straddle his lap and slowly grinded my hips against his cock as I grinned.

"Is this for me, sir?"

"God, Ruth. Untie me now!"

"Why should I? I thought you wanted me wet for you. You didn't say the magic words."

I leaned forward slightly so my wet breast would distract him.

"Ruth, untie me right now so I can fuck you."

"Was that so hard, Chris?"

It only took a single finger to undo the knot. Chris yanked his hands away from the towel and grabbed me. He turned us to the bed, pressing himself into me so that I was pinned to the mattress. He slid in and stopped, kissing me as he grabbed onto my hips. I wrapped my legs around him and bucked my hips towards him as a simple tease.

"Not even 9am and you're still so hard for me?"

"Always, babe."

He snaked his hip to shut me up which worked beautifully as his lips teased my neck. The dryer went off as we looked to the hallway.

"What the hell, it’s been an hour already?"

Chris dipped his head, licking the water from the curve of my breasts as he pulled me to his chest. I braced myself on the bed as he towered over me.

"They can wait. They're just towels," he panted.


End file.
